User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: A Taste for Revenge part 2
The Next day, 11:30 AM, Blue Skies Industrial Park Michael skipped school today to visit Jimmy's "spy" Jack. They met a few months before but had no interaction since they first met. He walked up to his house and knocked on the door. The tall, thin young man had changed a bit. He shaved off his beard and looked like an entirely different person then he did in October. "You're Jimmy's friend?" Jack asked. Michael nodded. "I need some help." Michael said, Jack told him to come inside. He tossed Michael a beer out of a mini fridge while also grabbing one for himself. They both sat on the couch and Michael was the first one to speak up. "Some of Gary's boys ambushed me while I was with my girl. You hear about shit and I already know they were some G.S. members I just need a location and I'll be there." Michael says and Jack gives him a reassured look. "Earlier yesterday I saw some kid named Ryan telling three G.S. crew members about your date." Fucking Ryan Irvin. Michael thinks to himself. "They were down by the docks in Warehouse 16." Jack says. Michael gets up and leaves the house. He arrives at the docks and sees all the warehouses. He sees 16 at the very end and walks over to it. He tries the door but it's locked so he scopes out the building and finds an open window. He crawls through into the warehouse. When he got in he noticed the warehouse was completely dark. Who would want to hangout here, several container type boxes were. Many objects imported from all over the world. Tea from Japan, fur coats from Sweden, etc. But what there wasn't was evidence that anyone had even been here in the past few days. He searched the perimeter of the warehouse and came up with nothing until he heard a loud 'Thud' that made him nearly jump. He hid up against a box and footsteps were coming towards him. He could tell taht it was only one person, so this would be easy to do. The guy was coming closer and closer until finally he could almost feel the person trying to come up on him. When the stranger was close enough he jumped out and tackled the person to the ground and raised his fist, ready to strike if there was any resistance. Then he saw, it was Greg. "Oh, fancy meeting you here. Is this where we're hanging out now?" Michael joked, helping Greg off the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Greg, he was shocked to see one of his best friends here. Obviously he was going off of a similiar lead as Michael. Although he was on a different mission. "I'm trying to find out about our ambushers." Michael stated his plans. "Turns out Ryan told Gary and Whitney about my date yesterday." Michael said. "Wait, what about school?" He asked Greg who seemed to be skipping out as well. "I skipped out, I wanted to find out why the G.S. Crew waited all this time to strike at us. Whitney broke out months ago yet he and his boys waited for one hell of a time to come back and get revenge." Greg replied thoughtfully. They continued through the warehouse. Just then the doors opened and there were several footsteps spreading out throughout the building. Michael looked at Greg and Greg had returned his gaze. They hid split up and Michael snuck into a box. Just then a familiar voice yelled throughout the warehouse. "Michael Diaz, how is your day going?" Whitney said sarcastically. Michael cursed under his breath. That bastard was truly back. "You brought Greg as well? Strange choice of partners." Whitney continued on. Just then the container's lid was open and Michael was dragged out. Michael tried to resist but there were three men holding him down. He struggled to get away but they were holding on to him. He was dragged to Whitney where Greg was being held as well. Michael was dropped on the ground and kicked in the face. Michael had blood running down his face. "What the fuck!??!" Greg screamed at Whitney. At that moment Whitney grabbed a tire iron off of the ground and hit Greg across the face, knocking him out. Michael stood up and glared at him. "So Michael, how's Bullworth?" Whitney asked with mock interest. They threw Michael and an unconcious Greg in the back of a car. "Nice car." Michael said sarcastically. They went for what felt like an eternity and then the car finally stopped at the outskirts of Bullworth in a hidden area in the forest. At this point they were thrown on the ground and Greg had finally woken up. Michael felt the rope that was holding him and he remembered that he had a knife in his back pocket. Whitney got out with his two G.S. members, he turned to one. "Beat the shit out of them please." Whitney said to him and then got in the car and left, as he left Michael cut his way out of the ropes and tackled one of them to the ground. He turned to the one still standing and ducked under a right hook and came forward with a left hook that sent him backwards. He wiped blood from his lips and charged at Michael again. Michael threw a headkick that knocked him out instantly, as the other one came up and threw two hooks that Michael blocked quite easily. Michael grabbed him in the clinch and kneed him three times in the gut and then hit him with an elbow that knocked him out instantly. "Well that was fun." Michael muttered, then he went and cut Greg's ropes. Now they had to find their way to Bullworth. They had walked about half a mile before they sat to rest. Michael wiped blood from his face after he got kicked and noticed that a cut was on Greg's forhead and it was starting to bleed even more. "You okay bro?" Michael asked him. Greg nodded, he sure was beaten and so was Michael but Michael's lived with an abusive father and this felt like nothing. They got up and walked about half a mile when they came up to a dirt road. Michael concluded that Bullworth was to the East and they followed the road in that direction. Michael stopped a few times to make sure that Greg was okay and after about an hour of walking they saw Old Bullworth Vale in the distance. Old Bullworth Vale, 2:58 PM Michael had walked out of the hospital and was on his way back home. Surprisingly his nose wasn't broken contrary to his first thoughts of it being broken. Greg on the other hand had to be kept there, Michael told the people at the hospital that they were in a biking accident and they actually believed them.? The Nurse told Greg and Michael that his cut was infected. Although the Nurse said that Greg would heal from it with a few days of rest. Michael returned home to see his house was empty. Michael told his sister that he was staying home sick but with a bloody nose and tore up clothes it would obviously be given away when she got home. Michael fell to the couch and turned the tv on. Category:Blog posts